Monkey D. Luffy A Vow in the Great Age of Pirates – Pirate King
| MaxTurns = 23 | MinTurns = 17 | ManualLocation = *Gran Tesoro | CaptainAbilityName = Pirate King of the East Blue | CaptainAbilityDesc = Boosts ATK by 4x when characters attack in the order of GOOD, GREAT, and PERFECT without breaking the chain | LimitBreakHP = 3670 | LimitBreakATK = 1630 | LimitBreakRCV = 371 | LimitBreakSlot = 5 | LimitBreakCD = -8 | LBCaptainAbilityDesc = No change | LBSailorAbilityDesc = *Makes RCV orbs "beneficial" for all characters *Makes TND orbs "beneficial" for all characters | PotentialAbilityDesc = *Pinch Healing * Reduce No Healing duration *Critical Hit | Tandem = | EvolutionChain = | EvolutionMaterials = | Obtain = *Only through Evolution | Notes = Summary (as of November 2018): Tier rank: 2.5/5 (Below average) You can clear content with him as a captain, but it won't be as easy as with many newer legends. And as a sub, he offers little to your team except being able to clear grunts on a low CD. * Captain ability: Average (3/5). LL provides good damage output, assuming you have your tap timing down well. And if you do, the odds are good you have some more forgiving legends with better specials. *'Special': Weak (2/5). Even after LB-ing, clearing grunts and self-orb doesn't amount to much these days. *'Limit Break' Good (4/5) LL gets good LB abilities (Makes RCV and TND orbs "beneficial" for all characters, Pinch Healing, Critical Hit are all nice. If only his special didn't suck so much, he would be a pretty good sub. As it is, his sailor RCV/TND all-team matching are probably of more use than his special. If you want to use him, LB him, no point in using him otherwise. Detailed review and other notes * Much better than Monkey D. Luffy Gear Third, who was a popular unit in the early years of OPTC (but is mostly forgotten now, now being 2018+). LL offers high damage output and leads cost/color/class-restriction free rainbow teams. This means he was popular for late game content, and in 2016 we could say (and said "What's more to say, legends are awesome and he is one of the best.") But the power creep has not been kind to him, and as of 2018 he sees very little play - most newer legends offer comparable or higher damage output with less reliance on tap timing, which made LL a bane for new players. Coupled with his lackluster special (clearing out mobs is not bad, but many RRs do it these days too, and self-orb change is so not special anymore, in the age most teams will generate all matching orbs anyway), and LL now not only not top tier, but pretty close to bottom tier. His LB helped a bit - although his special still sucks, his TND/RCV matching for all characters is useful. But is it useful enough to grant him a spot on your team, considering his special won't contribute much outside grunt clearing? As he still doesn't appear much in Network Nakama teams for clearing new content, the answer is, probably not :( * See Garp the Fist Pirate King's Arch-Nemesis for a newer, 2018 legend which also relies on Good, Great, Perfect chain. * Pairs well with Empress Boa Hancock Kuja Pirates Captain because without her, LL damage multiplier is lower. Someone else - please add the detailed math, thank you. * 4 sockets, so chose one from the usual Anti-Bind, Anti-Despair, Charge Special, Matching Orbs and Auto-Heal, based on your preferences. * His special takes two more turns to charrge, but deals on average more damage, and to all enemies, when compared to Monster Chopper. *This character, or any other variation of Luffy, is needed to complete a mission on Missions: Fushia Village. * This character, or any other variation of Luffy, is needed to complete a mission on Missions: Shells Town. Team building *short version: anyone you like :) Long version: whoever you need to compensate for LL useless special. Farmable socket locations * It's pretty easy to get Luffy sockets almost every week (as of late 2018). Too many to list. Check your daily FNs for the ones that have Luffy, the odds are good you'll see something there. Other guides/reviews * Other guides: :* Reddit 1 (Briickz) :* Reddit 2 (oblivionmrl) Trivia * The firth legend. * Also known as LL, for Legend Luffy or Log Luffy. (Log, because old Dream Luffy evolved from Log Luffy). * Replaced Monkey D. Luffy Voyage Dream: Pirate King. Old Luffy was available from in Nov 25-26th 2015 and retired in May 2016. The new one (this one) was released in July 2016. We were never told why, but it is assumed this annoyance had to do with copyright reasons, as some old Log characters might have used art that Bandai lost license for. If you compare the art, you'll see that old Luffy had black fur coat, this one has navy-style red coat. Somebody traced some of those old-style images to some DVD box art... shrug. Annoying. }} Category:Self-Slot Change Category:Slot Change Category:Power Move Category:Random Damage Category:Chain Multiplier Category:Sugo Rare Category:Characters needed to complete missions Category:Voiced Characters Category:Monkey D. Luffy